pokediamondfandomcom-20200213-history
Generation IV
The fourth generation of Pokémon games, sometimes called the 3D generation by fans due to the fact that it contains the first main series (i.e. non-spinoff) games to use 3D graphics, is the fourth set of Pokémon games released. Like Generation II followed from Generation I , Generation IV follows from Generation III , although it is unlike Generation II in that it is not a direct sequel (Hoenn is inaccessible in all Generation IV games). Like previous generations, Generation IV focuses on one main region across three games, the Sinnoh region featured in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum on the Nintendo DS, released in 2006 and 2008 (and 2007 and 2009 outside Japan). Also like Generation II, the Generation IV games retain much compatibility with their Generation III counterparts, though in a different manner, and introduce many new Pokémon which are related to those of the previous three generations. Much like Generation III remade the Generation I games, the Generation II games also receive much anticipated remakes in the form of HeartGold and SoulSilver, and through details revealed in the five main games, Generation IV is thus known to be contemporaneous with Generation II, occurring three years after Generation I and Generation III. Like all generations, the handheld games are joined by several games on Nintendo's latest console, the Wii, specifically,Pokémon Battle Revolution and My Pokémon Ranch. Advances in Gameplay Much like how Generation II enhanced Generation I mostly by building on its features, Generation IV builds on the features introduced in Generation III. The advancements introduced in Generation IV include: *The addition of 107 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 493. New evolutions and pre-evolutions abound in this generation, including ones for long-time favorites such as Electabuzz, Magmar, and Eevee. *The addition of 113 new moves, bringing the total to 467. *The addition of 47 new abilities (and removal of the unused Cacophony), bringing the total to 123. Many older Pokémon can now have one of two abilities, rather than the single ability they could have in Generation III. *Four more boxes in the Pokémon storage system, bringing the total to 18, for a total of 540 Pokémon. *Another new region to explore, Sinnoh, yet again with its own Gym Leaders and Elite Four. Player characters are again changed. *Four new variants of Poké Ball, retaining the seven introduced in Generation III. *A new villainous team, Team Galactic, whose intent is to capture Dialga and Palkia, said to be the creators of the Pokémon universe, and remake it in the image of their leader, Cyrus. *The return of the time system from Generation II, with enhanced transitions between the time periods of the day. *A three-dimensional rendering of the overworld, rather than just sprites, with the same style seen in previous games. *Moves are now designated physical or special based on the move itself, rather than its type. *Pokémon are now able to be traded and battled over the internet through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Alterations from Generation III include: *New and enhanced versions of Pokémon Contests, featuring more rounds and a different appeals process. Poffin are now used to enhance contest stats, rather than Pokéblocks. *Secret bases have been moved underground, where players can interact over local wireless connections. *Some Pokémon now display differences in appearance based on their gender. *The framerate has been downgraded to 30. This is likely to prevent slowdown or crashing in 3D areas. Further additions in Platinum include: *Another new Battle Frontier, with several different facilities than the one in Hoenn. *Ability to record and share battles with other players and in the Battle Frontier over the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. *Sinnoh Pokédex is expanded, making the total of 210 Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex. Further additions in HeartGold and SoulSilver include: *The re-introduction of the seven Poké Balls made from Apricorns, unavailable since Generation II. *The first Pokémon in the party can now follow the player outside of battle almost anywhere in the overworld. *Instead of contests, the Pokéathlon games are used. Regions Sinnoh ''Main Article: Sinnoh '' Like Generation III, Generation IV introduces a new region disconnected from all previous ones, the Sinnoh region, found far north of Kanto. Being that it is so far north, snow can be found on its northern tip, as well as in the mountainous center of the region. Much of the western half of the region is rural, while its east is comparatively urban, in a similarity to the continental area shared by Johto and Kanto, respectively. Sinnoh region is based on the Japanese island of Hokkaido. Kanto In its fourth appearance, Kanto returns in HeartGold and SoulSilver much in the same way as it did in Generation II (as a post-League area). Jhoto Much like Generation I's version of Kanto was featured a second time inGeneration III, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver cause Johto to be featured a second time in Generation IV.